minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
The Vision
Nero Lie, codenamed The Vision. Let me tell you the story. DISCLAIMER: THIS PASTA IS A CONTINUATION OF THE RED-EYED DEMON, AND ENCOURAGE YOU TO READ THE FIRST PART FIRST, IF YOU HAVEN'T THE MEETING After me and Daniel witnessed the Defeat of Nico Lie, we always stayed away from technology. We even got rid of the acursed items. All we ever did was read books (to our parents dismay) our siblings always teased us, always telling us, "You don't know what your MISSING!" But we know waht was going on. We know something they didn't (which made me feel a little better) we know about Nico Lie. The evil creature that changed our lives forever. "It" was the reason we stayed clear of tech, but one day after School, we changed our minds. It all started with a flick. I was chilling out in me and Daniel's clubhouse (which Daniel wasn't in at the moment) I only started to drift off into a deep sleep, that was until Daniel slammed open the trapdoor that seperated the world from us. He climbed in and walked over to me. I gave a soft groan as he flicked my eyes open. I looked at his with a creepiod face as he said. "I need to tell you something." I slitly opened my eyes and whispered. "If it has anything to do with "Him" I'm not interested." I almost closed my eyes, but Daniel quickly said. "It does but... Just hear what I have to say. I looked at him. "Fine" 'THE FIGHT' Me and Daniel spawned at the cave. Memories quickly rushed into my mind. I shook my head hard and asked Daniel why he asked me to come. He explained that HE had a vision. That something would destroy the realm. I said I didn't care about the realm, he said I should. As we ran through the cave, there was a commanded title. It said, "I'M COMING FOR YOU BOTH!" 'me and Daniel ran through out the cave and saw a figure at the same position that Nico Lie died. It had robotic features. "F- O- U- N- D- Y- O- U, " It said before teleporting over to us and punching us to a stone wall. Somehow, the blocks behind us broke and it all stayed on the ground. "Well that announcation was pretty quick," Daniel said as he ran over to the figure. He hit it and it flew into the wall. Just then, it revealed it special abillity, hacking. "hackinginprocess: killaura|effecting UNKNOWN: Speed 100 5|Jump_Boost 100 5" Then it sped at us and hit us both at the same time. We lose a phenomenal amount of HP. Then it jumped and blocks below broke and we both fell into the caves below. Me and Daniel managed to survive with 2 whole hearts. Then the creature took out a modified diamond sword and attacked us. We just bearly managed to jump out of the way and hit it with all our might. The creature took a lot of damage and jumped out of the way. It summoned many mobs and we were fighting for our lives. We managed, with the help of golden apples we crafted for lots of useless gold, we defeated all the mobs. The Vision was all that remained. We ran at it and attacked. It did nothing. It jumped again but this time we flew to walls and took a phenomenal amount again this time with just half a heart. We were out of golden apples. We wished something would happen, but nothing did. "I'll destroy you like you did my brother!!!" Right then and there, we realised this creature was Nico Lie's brother. We decided to quit. Vision smiled and ran over and punched us. I admit, I mislead you. Before it punch us, we hit it at the same time and it jumped back and shook and spilled items everywhere, without dropping them or even dying. Before it expired, it vowed revenge. We kind of felt sorry for it. Then XP flew everywhere and he collected it. Thanks to the Nico Lie and Vision battle, we gained 2,000 xp, but we didn't care. We just murdered a family. They would be joining each other in the void. 'THE CONCLUSION Me and Daniel deleted Minecraft: Windows 10 & PC off our computers. It wasn't worth it. Then we reset our computer to make sure the virus had been erased. Then we donated the PC's to a local orphanage. We never even looked at technology after that, as that was the end of the Lies (ha, i made a pun unintentional) The message, hehe. Well the message to don't play an older version or even at all. Don't '''EVER '''play Minecraft. I think you shouldn't play either. Just to be safe. Category:Minecraft PE Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Long Pastas Category:Moderate to Long MC Creepypastas